1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, to a three-dimensional semiconductor device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher integration of semiconductor devices is required to satisfy consumer demands for superior performance and inexpensive prices. In the case of semiconductor devices, since their integration is an important factor in determining product prices, increased integration is especially required. In the case of typical two-dimensional or planar semiconductor memory devices, since their integration is mainly determined by the area occupied by a unit memory cell, integration is greatly influenced by the level of a fine pattern forming technology. However, extremely expensive process equipment needed to increase pattern fineness sets a practical limitation on increasing integration for two-dimensional or planar semiconductor devices. To overcome such a limitation, there have been recently proposed three-dimensional semiconductor memory devices having three-dimensionally arranged memory cells.